Rebirth or Live Another Life
by HashtagMC
Summary: Percy dies and chooses to be reborn. Oneshot, that means it's complete.
**A/N:** Uh. Discovered Luke/Percy yesterday, began one story ( _Never Reborn or Unfinished Business_ , currently writing chapter 3), wrote this oneshot between two chapters, and already have another idea. That's HashtagMC for you – once I stumble across another pairing, I get totally obsessed with it.

Long story short: Here's another oneshot. Please let me know what you think about it. And yes, oneshot means that it's finished and there will be no more chapters.

 **Disclaimer: _Percy Jackson and the Olympians_ and _Heroes of Olympus_ are the property of Rick Riordan. I own nothing but the plot.**

* * *

Percy Jackson would have never guessed that a drunk mortal would be the cause of his death. He had always imagined he'd die at home, after a long life. Or maybe as a hero, fighting monsters. Somehow, it was ironic. He had always wished for a normal, mortal life, without impending apocalypse twice a year, but he had never gotten it. Now he had died the most stupid way one could imagine. Somehow, he felt like a loser because he had died in such an idiotic way.

He tried to live in Elysium for a while, but he didn't warm up to it. Too many memories, too many people whose deaths he had blamed on himself. He missed the real world. Elysium didn't have dates or calendars, and seeing the same thousand people every day, knowing that there weren't more, it drove him insane. Every now and then, people he used to know died and came into Elysium, and every time, it broke his heart. In the end, after maybe one year, he decided to claim rebirth. His friends were sad, but they accepted his decision. Silena cried, and Beckendorf wished him good luck.

When he was born, he wasn't a demigod. He got the normal life he had always longed for, although he couldn't remember his former life. He grew up with two loving parents, befriended other children, went to school and to middle school. When he was around twelve, he began to dream of his former life at night, and when he came into high school, he knew who he used to be in his last life. Not everything, but bits of it. It were _his_ memories, yet he watched them from a certain distance, watched his last life from the sideline. _This_ was his life. From time to time, he felt the urge to find out what had happened to his friends, but he knew he neither could nor should. He wouldn't be able to find Camp Half-Blood anyway, being a mortal. Besides, he didn't even live anywhere close to New York.

When he was sixteen, he sat in the classroom, bored, and didn't pay any attention to the teacher until the door opened and a young man stepped into the class. He had sand coloured hair, blue eyes, and a scar graced his face. He was about one year older than Percy, muscular, and definitely handsome. Half the girls and some boys in the class sighed at his sight, and Percy understood why.

'Class, this is Lucas Anderson. He is your new classmate.' The teacher let his gaze wander through the class. 'Mr. Anderson, why don't you sit down next to Mr. Johnson over there.' The new student made his way to Percy's table and sat down next to Percy, who reached out and offered Lucas his hand. 'I'm Percy.' The other one took his hand and shook it. 'I'm Lucas, but my friends call me Luke.'

The two soon became friends, and one day, Percy told Luke that he remembered his past. He was afraid the other one would run away, or call him crazy, but he didn't. He admitted that he remembered bits from his last life as well, enough to let him know what he had done. After that, their friendship, if that was possible, deepened even more. They were barely seen without each other, and Percy's feelings had long ago crossed the line between friendship and love.

Percy was almost nineteen when he confessed his feelings to Luke. He had prepared himself for the worst, rejection or even disgust. But instead, Luke pulled him close and hugged him, confessing his own long-time crush on his best friend, before he asked him to be his boyfriend. Percy was sure that he had never been happier before. They shared their first kiss at Percy's nineteenth birthday, and it was his best birthday so far. Many more kisses should follow.

When Luke knelt down to propose to Percy, the green-eyed young man was once again sure that nobody was happier than him. But he beat his own happiness-record a third time when his husband kissed him in front of their friends and family. He was proud to bear Luke's name.

After a long and happy life, both of them died. Both of them once again chose rebirth, and both of them became mortals once again, but this time, they were born far away from each other.

'Percy? The new neighbours are coming for coffee this afternoon, and they're brining their son with them. Why don't you two get to know each other? I think you might like him. And he is really handsome, with blue eyes and blonde hair. Exactly your type!'

'Mom, stop it! Just because I had a crush on Octavian that doesn't mean I'll fall for every blonde guy with blue eyes I meet! What's his name, anyway?'

'I think his name is Luke.'


End file.
